


Here it Comes (its me, I'm the it)

by BasicallySnakespere



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Reaction to Coming Out, Coming Out, Human AU, Mitchel is a bitch, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, but its okay the others metaphorically stab him, hes mean, remus uses it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: Remus uses it/its pronouns.its not very good at keeping secrets, so it decides to come out. with a meme.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Elliott/Mitchell (Cartoon Therapy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Here it Comes (its me, I'm the it)

**Author's Note:**

> there is texting in this fic, names are as follows:
> 
> [nerdy wolverine]-Logan  
> [pat-a-tatta]-Patton  
> [virgilicious]-Virgil  
> [double-d ;)]-Janus  
> [broman]-Roman  
> [starbucks hoe]-Remy  
> [remys side hoe]-Emile  
> [virgil but nice]-Elliott  
> [mitchell the bitchell]-Mitchell
> 
> hopefully the formatting isn't too weird

Remus flopped back on the couch, opening up the group chat on it’s phone.

Today was the day, it would tell it’s friends about it’s pronouns, and stop feeling so shitty everything someone used “he” or “him” for it.

Hopefully everyone would take it well, Dee already used various neopronouns, and half of them were trans as well, so it was feeling pretty optimistic, plus it wasn’t one to keep a secret of it’s own, it had told Roman within minutes of figuring it out.

Time to rip off the band-aid, hopefully it wouldn’t rip open the wound and make it bleed all over.

\-----------------------------------

[me]

hre it comes

…

Its me im the it

\-----------------------------------

It waited impatiently as several typing bubbles popped up.

\-----------------------------------

[nerdy wolverine]

Would I be correct in assuming this means you are now using it/its pronouns?

  
  


[pat-a-tatta]

thanks for tellin us kiddo!!!! <3 <3 <3

  
  


[virgilicious]

i knew smthn was up wth it

u wre actin sus at lunch

  
  


[double-d ;)]

I knew it!!

U really r terrible at keeping secrets

  
  


[starbucks hoe]

wlcm 2 te enby gang biiittccchhhh

[remys side hoe]

Congrats on figurin out your pronouns remus!!!!!

[virgil but nicer]

cool another enby

\-----------------------------------

It sighed with relief, everyone seemed to be taking it fine, no one was getting mad at it!

Or so it thought.

\-----------------------------------

[mitchell the bitchell]

U cant use it as a pronouns dumbass

tats not a real one

ur just tryin to get atneiont lol

\-----------------------------------

Well, it’d be lying if it said that didn’t hurt.

\-----------------------------------

[virgilicious]

fuck off mitchel

  
  


[pat-a-tatta]

hey thats mean >:( >:( >:(

[nerdy wolverine]

Its/its pronouns are very real and absolutely valid.

[double-d ;) has kicked mitchell the bitchell from the chat]

[double-d ;)]

oops

my finger slipped

my bad

i feel sooo terrible

  
  


[broman]

We can add him back later

when hes done bein a dick

maybe

might just leave him tbh

  
  


[virgil but nice]

im so sorry bout him

hes just in a bad mood

im sure once he calms down he’ll feel bad and apologize

sorry remus

  
  


[remys side hoe]

you shouldnt be having to make excuses for him elliott

  
  


[starbucks hoe]

yeah he was an ass n thats his choice

tbh hes like that most of the time

honeslty u cn do so much bttr elliott

u dont need that hoe

  
  


[me]

so none of yall r mad?

ur not gonna make fun of me

or lock me in a closet

or starve me to death n let rats gnaw on me fingers n toes?

  
  


[nerdy wolverine]

Graphic imagery, but no.

We fully accept you, and your pronouns.

  
  


[virgilicious]

yeah mitchels an asshole

  
  


[double-d ;)]

using it/its pronouns doesnt change out friendship

  
  


[pat-a-tatta]

yeah we’re here for you kiddo!!! <3 <3 <3

\-----------------------------------

It felt a warm feeling in its chest that hopefully wasn’t internal bleeding. It was lucky to have such good friends who accepted it.

\-----------------------------------

[me]

:human_heart_emoji:

  
  



End file.
